Weddings
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: A series of Mini-Stories, rolled into one very big story, following the weddings of our beloved characters. Next-Gen, Golden-Era, Any-Era, non-Canon, Canon. Some will be multi-chapter, some will be oneshots. Rated T for possible adult mentions. Listed characters will reflect current chapter's.
1. Teddy Victoire

_**So, the idea behind this story should be obvious.**_

 _ **Some weddings are going to be 3-4 chapters, some only 1, etc etc**_

 _ **Chapters WILL be labelled.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapter notes:**_

 _ **As is usual when I write a Teddy+Harry fic, Andromeda is not present. Invent a reason at your own leisure.**_

* * *

The day after Victoire's post-Hogwarts party, Harry noticed a change in Teddy. He seemed secretive, gone for hours at a time. Generally, Harry didn't care- after all, Teddy was 20. Teddy was an adult(a strange thought for the man who felt like it was just _yesterday_ when a three month old Teddy threw up all over Harry's shirt), so Harry didn't pry too much.

He suspected Ginny knew, from the way she looked Teddy every now and then. Bill had noticed something was up as well, and they had decided there was only one thing it could be: Victoire was pregnant.

When Harry voiced his concerns to Ginny and Hermione, he was met with the two witches laughing in his face.

"Honestly, Harry! Do you think Teddy the type?" Hermione asked, laughing loudly.

"Harry, she's not pregnant. Trust me, Vic is definitely _not_ pregnant!" Ginny said between fits of giggles.

If that wasn't it, nothing explained his godson's strange behavior.

Except for the _one_ thing he hadn't even thought about, and he felt incredibly foolish when he was approached by Teddy about it.

"Harry?" Teddy asked, leaning against the door of Harry's office. "Do you, uh, know what Mum's ring looked like?"

Harry turned in his chair, surveying Teddy. "Not by memory, no. Why do you ask?"

"I- uh- I'mgoingtoproposetoVic." Teddy muttered quickly, his cheeks and hair turning a bright pink. Harry had learned years ago to get used to the pink, even the first years, it had caused a certain pain for Harry to see.

"I've told you, I can't hear a thing when you mumble like that." Harry said, mildly amused.

"I'm going to ask Vic to marry me." Teddy said clearly.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

"So, do you know what Mum's ring looked like? I want to find one similar-"

"Or..." Harry began, turning back to his desk and opening one of the drawers. He dug for a few seconds, finally pulling out a small box. "You can just give her your mother's ring." Harry said, turning back to Teddy and holding the box out to him.

"That's- you have Mum's ring?" Teddy asked, startled, but taking the box and opening it. He smiled at the rings inside, yet more proof that his parents had actually lived as Harry had told him.

"Your Dad's is in there, too. Your Mum didn't have an engagement ring, or if she did, she never wore it with her wedding band and it was never found, but-"

Harry was cut off as Teddy stepped forward, throwing his arms around Harry tightly. "Thank you, Harry." Teddy said. "Can I ask something?" He asked, as he stepped back.

"You've asked many things over the years, Ted. I won't stop you now. Tell me, are you asking about dragons this time? Or possibly, are you asking about tying your shoes? I could teach you again if you need another lesson."

Teddy grinned at Harry, rolling his eyes before he spoke again. "I, uh, want to ask for Bill's blessing- obviously- and I just wanted to know how you approached Molly and Arthur?"

Harry had to repress a laugh. He hadn't had to approach Molly and Arthur about a blessing, the second he and Ginny had started dating again, it was just _assumed._ And Arthur was not Bill Weasley in the slightest.

"That's- uh- I'm not sure I'm the one to ask that of." Harry said. "Bill and Arthur are very different."

"That's a good point. I'm quite terrified of Bill, honestly."

This time Harry didn't repress his laugh, and he immediately felt terrible for it. His godson was an _Auror_ , and an Auror was never scared(almost never scared, anyway), yet he was standing here scared to talk to a man. A man, Harry knew, who actually liked Teddy- and only put on the protective father act when Fleur or Victoire were around.

"Listen, why don't I go over there first, and just get Bill sloshed?" Harry asked, grinning.

"I- could you, actually?" Teddy asked. "That might help."

Harry shook his head. "I will, however, go over there and ask Bill to temporarily abandon his stance as an overbearing father. Would that help?"

Teddy nodded. "It might. At least, it might keep him from cursing me to Berlin and back."

Harry laughed. Bill had once actually threatened to curse Teddy to Berlin and back, resulting in a very short two weeks where Teddy and Vic weren't seen together, but were actually never seen at all- and it had turned out they had been simply sneaking around behind Bill's back the entire time. They had been caught snogging, and when Bill threatened to curse Teddy "to Berlin and back", Harry stepped in to calm the situation down.

Harry almost regretted agreeing to talk to Bill when, two days later, he was sitting across from Bill. Even as Head of Law Enforcement, Harry was intimidated by Bill- Bill, who wore his scars as a badge of honour and his barely greying hair long. He even still had the earring.

"So I wanted to talk to you about Teddy." Harry said and Bill raised an eyebrow.

"What's he done this time?"

"Oh, nothing- he just wants to come talk to you and Fleur about something." Harry said.

Bill narrowed his eyes. "About what?"

"Just, don't curse him." Harry said.

"Is Vic pregnant? Did he admit it?" Bill asked immediately.

"No! No, it's nothing like that." Harry said. "Just maybe don't be so hard on him?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "I was hard on his Mum too, I'm going to give Teddy a tough time for her."

"Oh by all means, sure. But I mean _right now_ , maybe don't be so harsh."

Bill shrugged. "I make no promises."

Harry laughed and stood. "Well, I'll say I did my best. He'll be by at seven."

* * *

Teddy was incredibly nervous, and unfortunately, his hair showed it. It was a terrible shade of grey. Of all colours to be stuck with, his hair was _grey_ the day he was asking his _younger_ girlfriend's parents for her hand in marriage.

The door opened and Bill stood there, and immediately his eyes traveled to Teddy's hair. "You alright there, Ted?"

"Oh yeah, fine." Teddy said, but his tone clearly wasn't convincing because Bill raised an eyebrow.

Bill stepped back, letting Teddy into the house. "You know, I can't remember the last time _anyone_ knocked before entering any of our houses." Bill said as they walked to the living room.

Teddy let out a short, nervous laugh. "I won't take too much time." He said quickly as he sat across from Bill and Fleur. "I- uh- I wanted to talk to you."

"We got that much." Bill commented.

"About Vic." Teddy continued.

"What about 'er?" Fleur asked, studying the boy's face intently.

"I- well." Teddy cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. " _Je veux épouser Victoire._ "

"I'm not entirely sure what you just said." Bill said, after a shocked silence.

"Where did you learn to speak French?" Fleur inquired.

"I only learned that one sentence." Teddy admitted. "Took me a few weeks, read a lot of books-"

Bill snorted. "Anyway, can you tell me what you said? I only know a few words-"

"'e wants to marry Victoire." Fleur said, with a smile spreading across her face.

Bill's face twitched, as he replayed what his wife had said.

"Obviously, it won't be for a while. A few years, at least." Teddy said quickly. He found his nervousness(and probably his grey hair) had faded as soon as he had said what he had to. "I just want to propose soon, not necessarily marry soon. I have Mum's ring, I plan to find a ring to match it so I can use one for an engagement ring and the other as a wedding band."

"I theenk it would be wonderful." Fleur said, and looked towards Bill. "Bill? Don't you?"

"Don't you think you're a little... old for her?"

Fleur let out a loud laugh. "Bill, you are seven years older zan me! And Remus was _thirteen_ older zan Tonks! Two years is not much of a difference, after all."

"I-" Bill began, still trying to think it over. "She's not pregnant, is she? Because, Teddy, if she is-"

"You'll curse me to Berlin and back, I assume?" Teddy asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, she's not. We've been waiting until we're married."

"You haven't-?" Bill began to ask.

"No, sir, we haven't." Teddy said.

"You haven't pressured her?" Bill asked.

"No, sir. I'm the one who asked that we wait."

Bill stared at Teddy for a long time, and Fleur stared at Bill, waiting for him to speak.

"I will permanently maim you if you hurt my daughter." Bill said.

"That is encouraged, sir." Teddy replied.

Bill stood, and held out his hand. "If you're going to marry my daughter, the 'sir' thing needs to stop, I've told you since you began dating Vic- don't call me 'sir'." He said as Teddy stood and shook his hand. "You call me Bill or nothing. I was Bill before you dated my daughter, I'm still Bill."

"Understood."

* * *

 _ **So like I said, some of these weddings will be multi-chapter. BUT labelled.**_


	2. Teddy Victoire 2

_**So, the idea behind this story should be obvious.**_

 _ **Some weddings are going to be 3-4 chapters, some only 1, etc etc**_

 _ **Chapters WILL be labelled.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapter notes:**_

 _ **As is usual when I write a Teddy+Harry fic, Andromeda is not present. Invent a reason at your own leisure.**_

* * *

Teddy was, once again, nervous. After talking with Bill in July, he spent weeks trying(and failing) to think of an idea. He finally enlisted the help of Uncle George, admitting he had no idea what to do.

And George, being George, had the 'perfect' plan. He had borrowed the ring box for a few hours, and when he returned it, promised 'nothing dangerous'.

That made Teddy even more nervous.

He had no idea what to say to Victoire, who was sitting next to him, staring up at the stars.

"So, uh..." Teddy said, withdrawing the box from his pocket. "I have something for you."

She looked at him, tilting her head in curiosity. "Do you?" She asked.

He handed her the box, and her light eyes widened. She opened the box, and Teddy braced for George's additions, and he wasn't surprised in the least when the box lit up and tiny fireworks shot upwards.

They exploded in tiny letters in front of the pair, spelling out simply:

 _Will you marry me?_

Victoire turned to stare at Teddy as the fireworks hovered.

"I didn't know about that." Teddy said quickly.

"But, was that _your_ question?" She asked.

"Uh- yes?"

Victoire smiled, and nodded. "Then, yes. I'll marry you." She said, withdrawing his mother's ring from box and slipping it on her finger, where it fit perfectly. She leaned over, kissing him as the fireworks exploded once more, creating a mini-show for the newly engaged pair, spelling out " _She said yes!_ ".

Teddy made a mental note to ask what would have happened if Victoire had said no.

It turned out, that had she said no, they would have zapped her lightly- and George admitted that using his niece as a tester for his newest line of products was not a well thought out plan.

* * *

The week of the wedding arrived almost _two years later_ , after month after month _after month_ of planning. Fleur had looked absolutely horrified at the idea that each of Victoire's bridesmaid(every female cousin, while her sister would be her Maid of Honour) would wear a _different_ colour. Seven different colours would be standing next to Victoire- Dominique in red, Molly II in blue, Lucy in a light yellow, Lily Luna in green, Rose in purple and Roxanne in pink. Harry would be standing beside Teddy as best man, wearing a red tie to match his niece, who he would be walking with. James Sirius would wear a blue tie to walk with Molly II, Albus Severus a yellow tie to walk with Lucy, Hugo would wear green to match Lily Luna, Fred II would wear purple to match Rose, and Louis would wear a pink tie to match Roxanne.

Fleur would be wearing silver, as mother of the bride. Ginny had cried when Teddy asked her to wear a silver dress as well- to represent his mother. Bill had initially been against wearing a suit, but relented, and would be wearing a simple black tie, just like Teddy(although Harry doubted that the ties would remain tied all night on _any_ of the men or teenagers).

They had chosen to use the back garden of Andromeda's old house and would simply raise a big white tent there, where both the reception and ceremony would be. Hermione had been working on seating charts for the ceremony, and she had Bill and Fleur sitting to one side of the aisle and Ginny would sit on the other- with two chairs that would have enchanted candles burning, simply to represent the parents that couldn't attend. But the rest would mixed with other Weasleys and old Order members, because as Teddy said: "Haven't we all already been _one_ family this entire time?" and Hermione knew was right, this wasn't two families becoming one. They were already one large family.

Kingsley had been asked to officiate, which he took as an extremely high honour. Teddy had wanted it to be as _Muggle_ as possible- which meant no magic bonding, no phoenix wedding cake, no floating champagne. Absolutely everything was set up to look non-magical to the Muggles that would be working the event.

Even the food and alcohol(which Fleur had, at first, frowned upon but eventually encouraged) would be Muggle. Harry didn't understand why Teddy and Victoire had decided this, but he liked the idea.

As best man, Harry had been in charge of Teddy's "stag night"(a term that was never used _without_ a large amount of laughter from any Weasley/Potter family member present), but owing to the fact every single one of the groomsmen were underage( and some as young as 14), they simply stayed in. Joined by George, Bill, Percy, Charlie and Ron- the men had ordered food that their wives would have frowned at and played card games most of the night, the adults having a bit of firewhiskey while the ones still underage were restricted to Butterbeer.

Harry, not wanting Teddy to miss out, had taken him a few hours before- with Bill, George and Charlie- on a pub crawl, which had happened before every single wedding in the family's past.

The pub crawl, and drinking at home had turned the night into a full blown drinking binge, and Harry was glad it was still three days before the wedding, or Teddy would be _extremely_ hungover at his own wedding.

And somehow, after the underage teens had abandoned the adults for bed in the spare rooms of Grimmauld Place, Percy's karaoke machine wound up in the Potter living room. It hadn't been seen by anyone for nearly ten years, but with a few spells, it worked perfectly.

Bill had gotten drunk enough to loosen up enough to sing ABBA's Dancing Queen, Percy had absolutely slaughtered(and not in a good way) Baha Men's Who Let The Dogs Out?, and Harry and Teddy had teamed up on Aqua's Barbie Girl(neither would ever admit which parts they had sung). Somehow Journey's Don't Stop Believing had happened as well, but Harry could not remember who had chosen or sung it.

All choices that the men would regret come morning, but would be thankful none of the women had witnessed. They wouldn't ask what happened at Victoire's night, and the ladies wouldn't ask about Teddy's.

George had horrified them all by singing some terrible Celestina Warbeck, and it was surprising that he knew _every single word_.

"I'm just sayin'." George slurred, as he flopped onto the couch after he had finally given up the song. "Fred woulda loved this. He woulda thought of somethin' more to do- prank the kids or somethin'."

"Let's do it, then." Teddy said, looking up at George from where he was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. "Let's prank 'em. Change their hair to match their ties-"

"As much as I'd love red hair, we don't need more Weasleys." Harry commented. "I'm really proud of you, Ted, you know that? Really, really proud."

"I shoulda punched him." George said.

"Who?" Bill asked. "Teddy?"

"Nah, V-voldemort." George replied. "Punched his stupid face. He took my twin and m-my ear, and Teddy's parents. Shoulda punched him, Harry."

"I'm older than Remus was when he died- it feels so _wrong_." Harry said, his voice a little slurred as some words took a slight hiss as well. "Like I took the age from him."

"Nah." Teddy responded. "It was Voldemort that took their ages."

There was a few minutes of silence before Harry spoke. "It's nearly 5am, we should sleep before the ladies come and take over the house again." He said, standing slowly.

The others mumbled in agreement. Since the kids that didn't normally live at Grimmauld were sharing rooms, there was enough room for everyone to stay without having to go home drunk. And that was good, because they all barely managed to make it to bed, there was no way Flooing or Apparating would have been a good idea.


	3. Teddy Victoire 3

_**So, the idea behind this story should be obvious.**_

 _ **Some weddings are going to be 3-4 chapters, some only 1, etc etc**_

 _ **Chapters WILL be labelled.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapter notes:**_

 _ **As is usual when I write a Teddy+Harry fic, Andromeda is not present. Invent a reason at your own leisure.**_

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Harry asked, slipping into the bedroom. Teddy was sitting on the bed, frowning at a piece of paper. "Ted?"

Teddy looked up and grinned. "Oh yeah, I'm good." Teddy said.

"I, uh, just wanted to talk.'' Harry said, shutting the door and walking over to sit next to Teddy. "I know you're going to hear the same thing all day today-"

"That it's a shame my parents aren't here, that they'd be so happy and proud for me."

"Exactly." Harry said. "And they would be, honestly. And they should be. You were always a great kid-"

"Usually."

Harry smirked. "Yes, _usually,_ but we didn't expect any less considering what your parents did during their time at Hogwarts." He said. "Anyway, it was your parents that I wanted to talk to you about- I know in the next few years, I'm sure you'll have kids-"

"Vic's already planning."

Harry laughed. "I just- I can understand you might want to honour your parents, right?"

"Of course."

"I just feel like it's my job to strongly suggest you don't use your mother's name." Harry said. "Maybe use her middle name instead. You'd be able to honour your Gran as well."

Teddy grinned. "I think that'll be a great idea, I'll have to mention it to Vic." He said.

Harry nodded and stood, heading towards the door. "Let's get you married, kid."

"Harry?" Teddy asked, standing as well. Harry turned and Teddy walked forward, clasping Harry's hand and pulling him into a tight hug, grinning widely as he stepped back. "I'm glad you'll be standing next to me today."

Harry clasped Teddy's shoulder, and grinned. "I'm glad to be standing next to you, Teddy."

* * *

Harry and Dominique walked first, standing on either side of where Teddy and Kingsley were. After all of the bridesmaid and groomsmen, Ginny and Fleur walked together, both in simple floor length silver dresses. They sat beside each other, beside the two empty chairs with the candles, in the front row. There was another seat next to Fleur where Bill would sit.

Harry had to talk George down from repeating the enchanted balloon thing he had done at _every_ wedding in the Weasley family because of the Muggles that were currently inside the tent setting up the band and the caterers that were setting up for the supper. Although, he was overly suspicious of the flowers covering the archway. He figured he could lie to the Muggles, perhaps use a Confundus if he had to.

As Victoire appeared, in the thick skirted lace gown, Harry glanced Teddy and realised it really was good that Teddy was able to control his morph with _most_ of his emotions, or he was sure his hair would be a bright pink that would have rivaled his mother's usual choice. Victoire's hair was pinned carefully in an updo that Harry was sure wouldn't last, if he knew Victoire.

As Bill approached, Kingsley spoke. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

There was a moment of silence, only broken when Victoire elbowed Bill. "Oh, I do." Bill finally said, taking his daughter's hand and placing it into Teddy's. "And I'll take her back if I have to." He added to Teddy, who was now clasping Victoire's hand tightly. Bill stepped away, walking to sit with Fleur as Victoire handed her flowers to Dominque and stepped up to stand in front of Teddy, clasping both of his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we gather to celebrate the union of these two faithful souls. Before we begin today, the bride and groom would first like us to take a moment to remember those that can not be in attendance today, namely Edward's parents and grandparents- who will remain in our thoughts as we move forward today." Kingsley began. "We would like to thank Victoire's parents for presenting her today, and we would also like to thank Edward's godparents- Harry and Ginny Potter- for representing his parents today."

Kingsley turned his focus to Teddy and Victoire. "Do you, Edward Remus Lupin, take Victoire Fleur Weasley...?"

Harry listened as they said their "I do"s, feeling a strong sense of pride mixed with overwhelming emotion that followed Kingsley's words. It had really been over _twenty_ years since Remus and Tonks had died? Stupidly, he felt tears prickling his eyes as he looked between Teddy and the empty chairs. He felt like the years had passed so quick, he had been there when Teddy took his first steps and said his first words. Now Teddy was getting married. Harry rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the feelings of tears in his eyes. When he looked up properly again, he didn't miss that Ginny had raised her eyebrow at him, but she actually had tears on her cheeks, so he figured she had no room to mock him from a distance.

* * *

"I understand the couple has written their own vows today." Kingsley said. "Edward?" Teddy reached into his jacket, withdrawing the paper.

"I was going to do a basic talk about how much I love you, and how I always will, but I figured I'd take it a step further for you- or upstage you, whichever." Teddy began and Victoire smirked, rolling her eyes. Teddy heard Harry laugh behind him. " _En ce jour, je vous prends pour être ma femme, et je considère que c'est le plus grand honneur que j'aie jamais connu._ _Je ne peux pas dire que je t'aimerai toujours, parce que je ne le ferai probablement pas. Les meilleurs couples se battent, les meilleurs couples ont des moments où ils ne s'entendent pas, et c'est correct. J'ai pensé que la meilleure façon de le faire était de simplement citer vos chansons préférées. Comme Rick Astley dirait: Je ne vais jamais vous abandonner, vous laisser tomber_ -"

Victoire began laughing, but a large portion of the others seemed like they had caught only a few words- the only ones truly fluent in French were Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Even Bill admitted countless times he was hopeless at it.

" _Ou un autre de vos favoris, qui est déjà en français: vous pouvez me tenir comme le soleil se fane et m'embrasser doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Vous savez, les lignes de cliché habituelles. Et je sais que tu aimes 'N Sync, alors ... Je te prendrai dans mes bras et te tiendrai là où tu seras, jusqu'au jour où ma vie sera terminée, je te le promets._ "

Victoire was just simply grinning in amusement.

" _Juste pour rendre cela plus simple: nous pourrions être pauvres, malades, vivant dans les rues - je m'en fous, tant que nous sommes ensemble pour toujours._ " Teddy finished.

"I have to admit, Teddy, I wasn't planning on hearing such _flawed_ French today." Victoire said after a moment.

Some of the guests laughed and it was Teddy's turn to roll his eyes. "For your information, I translated all of that myself."

"I could tell." She responded, taking a piece of parchment from her sister and looking at it. "You know, my vows seem really unoriginal compared to that. Although, if you spoke another language fluently, I would have tried to learn enough of it to say what I want to say. Today, when I take you as my husband- my extremely narcissistic, humourous husband- all I can imagine is our future and what comes next. And I'm a little excited, a little scared- but like you said yourself, it doesn't matter. As long we're together, everything will be perfect."

"Now that we have heard the vows, we will now witness the exchange of the rings. Edward?"

Teddy turned to Harry, who handed him the ring he had found to match his mother's. He turned back to Victoire as Kingsley spoke again. "As you place the ring on Victoire's left hand, please repeat after me: I, Edward, give you, Victoire, this ring as a sign of my love and of commitment to the vows I have just given you."

Teddy slid the ring onto Victoire's hand, repeating the words. Victoire turned to Dominique, taking Remus' ring from her.

"Victoire, as you place the ring on Edward's left hand, please repeat after me: I, Victoire, give you, Edward, this ring as a sign of my love and of commitment to the vows I have just given you."

Victoire slid the ring onto Teddy's finger, repeating the words as well.

"And now, it is with great honour, that I pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride." Kingsley said, his smile widening. Teddy pulled Victoire towards him and kissing her as applause erupted.

The flowers that Harry had been suspicious of sprayed pink and white confetti into the air as the two separated and Kingsley spoke again. "Family and friends, I now present, for the first time, Mr and Mrs Lupin."

* * *

 _Rough English translation of Teddy's vows(if any are wrong, we'll say it's just his 'flawed French' and my terrible attempts of translating:_

 _"On this day, I take you to be my wife, and I view that as the highest honour I will ever experience. I can not say I will always love you, because I probably won't. The best couples fight, the best couples have times when they don't get along, and that's okay. I thought the best way to do this was to just quote your favorite songs. As Rick Astley would say: I'm never gonna give you up, let you down-"_

 _"Or another of your favourites, which is already in French: you can hold me as the sun fades and kiss me softly until it returns. You know, the usual cliche lines. And I know you loved 'N Sync, so... I'll take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong, until the day my life is through, this I promise you."_

 _"Just to make this more basic: we could be poor, sick, living in the streets- I don't care, as long as we're together forever."_


	4. Teddy Victoire 4

_**So, the idea behind this story should be obvious.**_

 _ **Some weddings are going to be 3-4 chapters, some only 1, etc etc**_

 _ **Chapters WILL be labelled.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapter notes:**_

 _ **As is usual when I write a Teddy+Harry fic, Andromeda is not present. Invent a reason at your own leisure.**_

* * *

"What waltz did you convince them to use?" Harry asked as Hermione stood next to him.

"I showed them a few pieces, they chose La Valse de l'Amour from the Cinderella movie they saw on their first date." Hermione said. "And besides, they agreed to a waltz-"

"After you were insistent." Harry said, and Hermione cast him a look.

"I simply said a waltz would be a very nice touch."

Harry smiled at Hermione as Teddy and Victoire took the floor. They were smiling mischievously at each other, Victoire giggling as Teddy took her waist. The waltz began, and Teddy and Victoire moved with precision- no doubt thanks to Hermione and Fleur's teachings. They moved slowly, almost flawlessly, laughing when Victoire stepped on Teddy's foot or him on hers. Even now that Victoire had traded the thicker skirted gown for a shorter version(which Harry was sure had simply been a spell cast out of sight of the Muggles)

Victoire whispered something to Teddy and he laughed, whispering something back and Harry couldn't help but wonder what they were plotting. He got his answers after about a minute, when Teddy dipped Victoire and the song stopped- Harry looked towards the band, expecting there to be a problem, but a new song began a second later.

Something was familiar about the song as he watched Teddy swing Victoire back up to her feet properly, their dancing taking on a faster style.

"Oh..." Hermione said quietly, exhaling slowly. And then she smiled.

"Hermione, where have we heard this?" Harry asked quietly.

"Professor Lupin's boggart lesson." Hermione said, with a wide smile. "I haven't heard this in years."

Harry looked around, and he noticed a few of the younger adults seemed to recognise it as well. Ginny was grinning, and with the way her and Bill smiled each other, he had a feeling they had something to do with this.

Suddenly, Teddy and Victoire's mutual choice for "more comfortable" shoes made sense. Afterwards, when a new song began, the parents of both bride and groom were to dance with one another, and a new song began with Harry leading Fleur to the floor and Bill leading Ginny.

It was another waltz type of song and Fleur smiled at Harry before speaking. "Do you remember ze Yule Ball?"

Harry's cheeks flushed. "I try not to."

"I recall you could barely dance." She responded.

Harry laughed lightly, dipping her. When he pulled her back up, she seemed a little surprised. "I take it back, Meester Potter, you are not bad at dancing." She commented.

* * *

Harry stood in front of the main table. "Twenty two years, two months and... six days ago, I was asked to be your godfather. You've changed a lot since I first met you, and I don't just mean your hair colour- which has changed many, many times."

Harry continued after a second. "I feel incredibly honoured that you asked me to stand next you today. I do, however, have to mention that until six years ago, I did not expect this to happen. I happen to remember that you and Vic didn't get along for a few years, until Fleur and Ginny forced you two to spend an afternoon together. I don't think any of us were expecting you two to become inseparable. And I do think everyone agrees with me on this point."

There were mutters of agreements from some of the adult women, and Teddy snickered. "Although, as we saw with _both_ sets of your parents- being drastically different has worked out. And for just a moment, I do think we need to acknowledge the two _very important_ people who are really the reason we're all here today." Harry raised his glass higher. "To Remus and Tonks, who I'm sure will still curse each and every one of us if we mention her given name."

The guests all raised their glasses, repeating the toast. Once it was quiet again, Harry spoke again. "There's not a day that goes by where I don't miss them." Harry continued. "And I see them both in you, Teddy. And I know, a few years from now, you might have children- as much as Bill might want to deny that- and I know any child born to relatives of both the Marauders and the Weasley twins might manage to force Minerva into an early retirement. And I say that _after_ she already dealt with us and our children."

"But, in all honestly, Teddy. As I said this morning, and I've said a thousand times before- and will probably say another thousand times- I am so proud of the person you've become. And I honestly hope only the best for you and Vic." He held his glass up again. "To the Lupins."

* * *

"As Victoire's father, I feel the need to tell Teddy that I won't hesitate to protect my daughter. However, as I knew his mother very well, that wouldn't be a smart move on my half- because like his mother, I'm sure he can talk his way out of any situation. After all, he managed to convince me to allow him to marry Vic." Bill said. "I remember when you came to ask me if you could take Vic to a movie when she was fifteen. I almost said no, if I were being completely honest-"

"You did say no." Fleur interjected and there was a general laughter.

"Right, I did. But I also changed my mind-"

"Thanks to Mum." Victoire said, and there was more laughter.

"The important thing is we're here _now_." Bill said quickly. "Which means Mum's finally managed to bring a Tonks into our family, 30 years late. We also got a Lupin, so I do believe the Weasleys have now married into almost all of our friends' families. Which, as Harry himself said, doesn't exactly sound too good for the lovely Minerva and the future of the school."

"Speaking of the future, I still expect you two to maintain a safe distance from each other." Bill said. "Or I ask that I becoming suddenly forgetful for the entire time you are gone on your honeymoon."

Victoire rolled her eyes, muttering something to Teddy, who snorted.

"All I can say now, is that I am actually honoured to call Teddy my son-in-law. And I will always be proud of you, Vic." Bill said, raising his glass. "To the Lupins."

* * *

 _ **And that brings us to the end of Teddy/Victoire's wedding. BUT I did have an idea for a post-wedding oneshot for them. That will be published separately and be titled "The First Year".**_


	5. Harry Ginny

_**So, the idea behind this story should be obvious.**_

 _ **Some weddings are going to be 3-4 chapters, some only 1, etc etc**_

 _ **Chapters WILL be labelled.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _Chapter notes: This is AU. Which will become obvious._**

 ** _I personally LOVE this idea for Harry and Ginny._**

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes slowly. "Yeah, Gin?"

A second later the light turned on, and he reached over to the bedside table, grabbing his glasses.

"I was thinking..." Ginny said when he had put his glasses on and sat up to look at her. She was still dressed, wearing jeans and a tshirt.

"It's nearly one in the morning, Ginny, come to bed-"

"Let's get married." Ginny said quickly.

"I mean, we are. In November." Harry said.

"I mean _now_." Ginny said. "Right now."

"These things take time to plan, Gin-"

"No!" Ginny said, rushing forward and bouncing onto the bed to sit in front of him. "I was thinking about it, for a while- and Harry, don't make me deal with Mum, _please_. Her weddings plan are so overwhelming! And I was thinking, I know who _you_ want at our wedding, so..."

"What are you thinking, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Let's elope." Ginny said.

"Ginny, we'd need witnesses and we'd have to find somewhere to go-"

"I can think of two people who will know _exactly_ where to go, and they can be our witnesses, too!" Ginny said.

"Is this what you really want, Ginny?" Harry asked. "To get married without your family knowing until it's already over?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, well, let's do it then-"

"Right now!" Ginny said, jumping off the bed and grabbing a pair of shoes, tossing them at Harry.

"Wait-" Harry said, catching the shoes and getting out of bed. "You want to get married at one in the morning?"

"Well, yes."

"You want to go over to Remus and Dora's, at _one_ in the morning and wake them up?" Harry asked, and Ginny paused for a moment.

"...Yes?"

"During one of the few weekends they have without the kids?"

"I mean, yeah."

"I'll send a patronus." Harry said. "Warn them, in case they're... busy."

Ginny grinned, grabbing a pair of shoes and shoving them onto her feet. Harry grabbed his wand, focusing for a moment on the memory of the day he proposed, and a silver stag appeared in front of him, taking his message and vanishing.

"Alright, come on! They don't need more than a couple minutes of notice!" Ginny called, already halfway down the stairs.

"I'm not getting married in my pajamas, Ginny!" Harry called, walking to the dresser and getting dressed in a jeans and tshirt- if it was what Ginny was wearing, he'd wear similar. He stopped in the bathroom to brush his teeth and try to comb his hair a little before heading downstairs.

She was standing by the fireplace when he got downstairs, looking extremely impatient. "Are you ready?" She asked, holding the Floo powder.

He nodded. "Let's go get married."

* * *

"It said it was an emergency, but what could possibly be _this_ urgent?" Dora asked, pulling her house robe around herself and following Remus from the room, who was tugging a jumper over his head.

"I'm sure it's nothing _terrible_." Remus said, pausing in the hallway to knock loudly on Sirius' door. "Padfoot, up! Harry's on his way, says it's an emergency!"

They heard Sirius' muffled curse, and continued downstairs. As they reached the living room, their fireplace flared up and Harry and Ginny stepped out.

"Is everything alright?" Dora asked.

Ginny and Harry surveyed them quickly. "I'm sorry if we interrupted anything." Ginny said, and Dora immediately ran a hand through her own slightly messy hair.

"You interrupted _sleep_." Remus said. "You said it was an emergency-"

"We're getting married." Harry said.

"Yes, we know." Dora responded, frowning slightly.

"Right now." Ginny said. "And we thought we'd ask you two for advice on where and how to elope."

Remus and Dora exchanged a look. "We got married at the Hog's Head, apparently Aberforth can officiate marriages."

"So, that's where we'll go, then." Ginny said. "We need witnesses. Will you two and Sirius...?"

"Can we get dressed, at least?" Dora asked, and Ginny nodded. "Is that what you're wearing, Ginny?''

"Yes." Ginny said, and Dora raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh come on! You wore Auror robes!"

"Come upstairs, one of my dresses should fit you." Dora said, taking Ginny's arm and heading upstairs.

"Sirius might have robes that'll fit you, Harry." Remus said, and he and Harry followed the women. Remus and Harry paused at Sirius' door, Remus knocking again. Dora led Ginny to their bedroom, heading for the closet.

"I haven't worn half of these." Dora said, sifting through the dresses. "Some should definitely fit you- here!" She pulled out a knee length green dress. "Green looks good on you."

"I really don't mind wearing what I'm wearing-"

"You know what the downside to eloping is, Ginny?" She asked. "Our wedding picture looks exactly like half of our other pictures- there's no obvious evidence it's a picture of our wedding at all. At least get a little dressed up, Ginny. Maybe a little makeup, we can curl your hair-"

"Will you let me say no?"

"No." Dora said. "Your mother will be extremely angry when she finds out, at least soften the blow with a nice photo."

Ginny sighed, taking the dress. " _Fine_." She said, and Dora nodded, satisfied. She walked over to the dresser, grabbing some clothes for herself. "Oh, no fair!" Ginny cried. "You get to wear jeans and a Weird Sisters shirt, and I have to wear a dress?"

"It's not my wedding, Gin."

"Then I'm not wearing the dress."

Dora turned to face Ginny.

"You know, I _really_ liked that blue dress you wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding..." Ginny said slowly, walking towards the closet. "I mean, if you were to wear that one..."

Dora huffed. "Fine." She said, dropping the clothes on the bed and taking the blue dress when Ginny held it out to her. "But you're wearing the green one, _and_ you're not to complain about what I do to your hair or your makeup."

"Deal." Ginny said. "Either way, we'll look better than our husbands."


End file.
